Unreal Conflict
by OCAdam
Summary: A misteleportation sends the top 3 Tournament teammates into a world or chaos and mystery. Can they survive without dying once or creating even more chaos? UT crossover with Sonic, Chapter 6 up!
1. Chapter Zero

Unreal Conflict

Chapter Zero: Fraghouse Temple

Malcolm shot yet another Sandman running straight at him, smirking as more idiotic monsters ran at him and his 2 teammates, Brock and Lauren. They, along with the Iron Fist Clan, were fighting in the newest addition to the tournament ladders, the Fraghouse Invasion Ladder, pitting 2 teams of 3 against the monsters of the invasion forces.

Brock pulled out his CPP, having run out of all other weapon ammo, and killed 2 more monsters, a Trogg and a Skaarj Pupae. The 2 teams were in the Temple level, on the 15th and 2nd to last wave, and both teams were doing excellently, not having died once for any single member. This match was the semifinals, and Tournament regulators had turned on a few mutators. These mutators were the Chaos UT2 mod, and the Sentinel Deployer as a starting weapon. Unfortunate that the level they were in had no Sentinel Parts to make a Sentinel though, so that was actually a very useless thing to have for now.

Lauren used her grapple to grapple up to the upper deck of the Temple and she grabbed a Shotgun, firing it at a Behemoth while doing a barrel roll off the upper deck and shot a Sandman with the Pistol in her right hand. Landing, she was attacked by a Trogg, which stabbed her with its knife-like claws and penetrated her heart, dealing an instant death to her.

Messages flashed across the remaining players' HUDs telling them of her death. "Dammit Lauren, I told you not to ever go to the bottom!" Malcolm cursed as he shot at a Zombie. It was able to live long enough to land in a punch to Malcolm, knocking him down. It was promptly blasted in the back of the head by Brock's pistol. Brock then turned around and blew up a Behemoth with his Flare launcher, meanwhile the Iron Fist Clan was dealing out considerable damage to a Warlord flying over them. The Warlord soon fell to the tons of bullets, and nearly crushed Malcolm as it landed on the deck.

Malcolm had only rolled aaway just in time, but a Spider jumped up to the deck and tried to attack Malcolm, but was shot directly by Malcolm's CPP and Pistol. The thing blew up in gibs and Malcolm got up, and watched as Brock got surrounded by at least 7 Troggs and he tried to shoot at the group before they killed Brock, but Brock was still killed by the bunch of monsters. They then tried to rush at Malcolm, but Malcolm used his grapple to get out of their range, where he then shot the dead while hanging on a cliff on the outside of the temple.

What Malcolm didn't see was the hard to spot Ghost floating to him, and it knocked him off the grapple, and he fell to the ground 50 feet below. Only hurt slightly by the fall, Malcolm shot the Ghost dead, where is fell right in front of him. "Aaarrgh!" Malcolm turned to see one of the Iron Fist guys get killed by a Warlord's rocket.

Right then, something pierced Malcolm's lungs. He turned in time to see one of the Troggs from the earlier group had jumped to where he was and then took the distraction to attack Malcolm. Malcolm tried to shoot the thing with his CPP, but it stabbed his head before he pulled the trigger. Falling to the ground, Malcolm's body was teleported out of the arena, while a new clone of Malcolm now waited for the end of the match.

--

Standing near the teleporters back to the arena, the 3 teammates stood, waiting for the call that the last monster was left. The announcement over their headsets came soon, and they stood in the area of the teleporters, waiting for the last one to die. The teleporters began to turn on, a sign of the last monster was killed by the remaining Iron Fist fighters.

The teleporters began to gather energy, and lightning struck out at the 3 competitors, along with the one Iron Fist member who died in that last wave. The 'lightning' was really the teleporter beam, and the 4 suddenly disappeared from where they stood. But, the Iron Fist member suddenly reappeared back right where he was before teleportation. "Huh?"

--

The 3 landed from their teleportation, and were in for what could have been the biggest surpirse in their lives, even after all that's happened to them in the tournament. "Where are we?" Lauren asked, as they only saw green grass and trees and more forest. The area looked as if it was never touched by any gunfire, any rockets, or anything. Something was wrong. There was a temple yes, but it wasn't surrounded by any rock walls, or deserts.

"Only one way to find out. We go to that temple." Malcolm ordered.

"Locked, and loaded." Brock replied.

"I'm on it!" Lauren answered also, and the group began to long trek through the forest to this temple, still confused on what exactly had happened.

--

End of Chapter Zero

OCA- You might be wondering why this was named Chapter Zero. It was a play on how many things in UT are initialled started on a zero, rather than a 1. And this is just an introductory chapter.

Jerry- Right... man, just hurry up and get to typin' the next chapter.

OCA- Yes m'am.

Jerry- Good! Wait... TAKE THAT BACK!

OCA- :holding out a CPP to Jerry's head: I wouldn't do that if I was you.

Jerry- Dammit.

---

William: I know a lot of you guys out there don't know a thing about Unreal Tournament 2004, I'll just call it UT2004 from here on out, so I'm here to help you figure out the things as they are introduced to each chapter. I'll be at the bottom from now on, so you could ruin the surprise of what weapon appears next if you DO know UT2004's weapons, and it's subsequent weapons made by non-Epic people.

Epic made the game UT2004, along with Atari and NVidia, at least, NVidia is the graphics card company that was a sponsor... It was originally released in 2003, so it's a kinda old game by now, it being August 2006 as of this typing.

It's a lot of fun still, so you could go buy it (it's really cheap compared to most game now). Here's a description of the weapons involved in this chapter. These are my own self-made descriptions, so bear with me:

CPP (Chaos Pulse Pistol): This is the starting weapon you get in the mod ChaosUT2:Evolution for UT2004. Primary fire is a slower fire shot that can perform headshot kills, and it much more accurate in compairson to the secondary fire: an unaimed quick shot. The user will tilt the gun to its side when firing in secondary fire, so you can tell easily who's aiming and who's not.

Sentinel Deployer/Sentinels: This... thing... deploys Sentinels (later described in this part) when the user acquires 100 ammo for it. Originally a separate mod made by Mr. Evil, it soon became part of a larger weapon set mod known as the Weapons of Evil weapon set. It can be set as a starting weapon using the Weapons of Evil: Sentinel mutator.

The Sentinels deployed from the deployer can be placed on floors or ceilings. 1000 health for the floor, 700 for the ceiling. The Sentinels can be upgraded with such upgrades as a new CPU (stock upgrader, Telemeter, Organic Motors (stock upgrader), Sensors (an upgrade to the stock ones), Molecular Sheild (really strong too!), Armour Plating (spelled that way too), P2P Network (Sentinels of yours with this work together), and change the weapons on it.

It has a stock link gun cannon on it, but this can be changed (and changed back to if wanted) to a flamethrower (close-range death), a minigun (2 3-barrelled overpoweredness!), a rocket launcher (a PepperPot variant without secondary fire targeting), a Shock Cannon (can even make the dreaded Shock Combo!), and the Invasion-only ESR Cannon (instagib shock cannon without the ability to combo the ball, since it never fires that ball).

Link Gun: A tournament classic, the Link Gun shoots green plasma shots primarily, and the secondary is a beam that is short range meant to cut opponents, help overpower other Link Guns, or repair vehicles or Power Nodes in Onslaught, but I'm talking about that due to that info be useless. Research, people!

Shock Rifle: This is what the sentinel upgrade is based on, both the ESR and normal Shock Cannon. Another normal Tournament gun, primary here is the reverse of the Shock Cannon, a beam of purple plasma, and the secondary shoots a purple ball of plasma energy. Shoot the ball with the primary creates the shock combo, which explodes the shock ball of secondary fire fame.

Flamethrower: Mr. Evil's overpowered Flamethrower in the Weapons of Evil weapon set, it has an overammo'ed max ammo of 600, when it only takes 10 to kill a normal opponent. Primary is a steady stream of fire, and the secondary charges a burst of flame into a small ball, or large ball if actually charged. The bigger, the slower, and less range than an uncharged secondary shot.

PepperPot: The rocket launcher of WoE, primary shoots 9 small, weak rockets unguided. Secondary shots a targeting needle that the rockets will home in on after the thing is in place. Only one needle can be activated at a time that the rockets will home in on though.

Pistol: An FHI-only weapon, the Pistol is a regular Desert Eagle rip-off weapon, except it's looking a lot more like some Colt .45 mixed with a revolver...

Shotgun: Imagine the Goldeneye shotgun, and then upgrade the looks to 2003 graphics. Now overpower it for FHI matches (FHI stands for Fraghouse Invasion).

--

William: I hope you like that description of the weapons. I can't go describe the monsters in the FHI match due to that being so long, it would take over 2000 words to describe! You know the original chapter is only about 950 words! Until next time, cya!


	2. First Encounter

Chapter 1: Build Protection Fault

Oops, forgot that the stupid editor hates using things not in an even number... lemme fix that!

Chapter 2: AS-Continent

---

Before Chapter Notes: This chapter marks the first where the trio meet up with a few certain people... you know who obviously. And without further Build or General Protection Faults, I present you Chapter 2: AS-Continent.

---

It had been a long 15 minutes of walking before the trio made it to the temple. "Looks like some kind of Babylonian temple from millenia ago..." Lauren commented as they walked around the temple, looking for any sign of life. They eventually came to a door, reminiscient to that of doors that the Egyptian teams have in their cities and levels.

"I bet that this leads to some kind of city the Egyptian guys have," Brock said, half-serious, half-joking.

"..." Malcolm turned to the walls of the temple, looking at their inscriptions, studying them carefully. "I don't think so, these symbols don't look anything similar to the ones in Sun Temple, or any other Egyptian arena."

And with that, Malcolm pushed open the door, expecting to be greeted with either monsters or some team waiting to ambush them. That had happened before, and Malcolm was going to be damned if it happened again. But, the temple seemed to be completely empty...

"Huh... no one's here!" Brock said disappointedly, shaking his head as he looked around.

Malcolm ignored this, and just stepped forwards, intending to at least find _something_ in this ancient temple. Frowning, Malcolm came to an intersection, leading in 3 different ways. Lauren and Brock only stood there, wondering what Malcolm was going to do. He looked left, and started to walk to that hallway when voices could be heard in the distance from the hall on the right. An explosion then boomed into the ears of the competitors, and they all ran to that hallway, very sure of a battle that just started.

"What idiot talks before they kill their opponent in the Tournament?" Lauren asked Brock as they ran.

"I dunno, never had one who taunts _before_ the fight, but everyone taunts after winning their fights."

'_That explosion sounded more like missiles than rockets...'_ Malcolm thought as they rushed to the place. They made a quick turn as the hall went left. Another explosion sounded, and several more afterwards made the hallway rumble slightly.

"This place better not fall on us!" Lauren shouted over the rumbling of the hall.

They soon reached a new bend in the hall, and this one led straight to a room, a large one at that. "Holy..."

Before them was a large robotic machine, just floating there. The object was more of a flying Leviathan shaped like a sphere than anything else, so the trio took it as a major threat, not knowing it was actually a very weak machine. Sitting in a cockpit on top the machine was a guy with a large mustache. Only his head was sticking out, but it still was a large target for a good shot, like Malcolm was. The guy was having the machaine facing the other direction though, along with his head, so the trio remained unknown to the driver of the contraption.

"I've got you cornered now Sonic! Say your prayers!" The guy in the cockpit yelled suddenly, hitting a button, and missiles flew from the sides of the machine.

"Shit!" Brock said out loud, enough for the driver to hear. It was still too late in any case for whoever was behind the machine, blocked out from view of the teammates.

"Speed! Invisible! Berserk!" the deep, booming voice of UT fame said as Malcolm went invisible, Lauren increased her speeds, and Brock went into Berserk mode.

"Wha?" The same guy in the cockpit wondered as he heard the voice behind him and then another voice say 3 random words out of thin air, and that second voice coming form everywhere, but nowhere. "What did you do Sonic!"

Another voice just said something after somehow dodging the missiles (as apparently since the trio never heard a death cry or scream.), "I didn't do anything! Wha?"

3 figures came rushing around the machine (one nearly completely invisible), all blasting away at the armor of the machine with various guns. Brock with his Minigun, Lauren with her HV Assault Rifle, and Malcolm with a Flak Cannon.

Almost immediately the robotic machine exploded, sneding the bare cockpit flying away, where it hovered around before the driver yelled to the 4, "I'll get you next time!"

"No you don't!" Brock yelled as he kept firing at the cockpit with the Berserked Minigun he held. Unfortunately, he had run himself out of ammo during the earlier rush. And then his adrenaline combo ran out too, ending the Berserk, reverting the Berserked Minigun to normal. "Aw, you've got to be kidding me!"

Malcolm just let the guy get away, knowing his Flak Cannon had no such range to shoot it down. And Lauren saw what happened to Brock, so she just tried to conserve her ammo, not wasting it on this guy.

"Hey, that was cool looking and all, but did you guys have to go all berserk and all and use guns on him?" The same voice, which now Malcolm associated with the name he heard earlier yelled by that driver, Sonic, asked the trio, even though they still hadn't looked over to him yet.

"Yes, yes I did. I mean- whoa!" Brock said as he turned around, and jumped back as he saw a 3 foot anthropomorphic _hedgehog_ standing in front of him. "What the hell?"

"What?" Lauren said as she finally turned around, and then was confronted by the same sight Brock saw. "Oh my god... what... the... hell... And to think I'd seen it all with the Tournament..."

Malcolm still was looking at the exit the mustache man used to escape, thinking over how the hell they didn't succeed in getting the guy. He was so into thinking about it, that he even forgot what he was doing, and then was even ignoring what his teammates were saying at the moment.

"So... what's wrong now?" Sonic asked the 2. "And what's up with him? He's just standing there!"

"Uh, nothing's wrong! That'd be Malcolm, he's just probably thinking right now. Oh, by the way, what's your name? I'm Lauren, this is Brock."

"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, fastest thing on 2 feet!" Sonic exclaimed with an air of confidence.

Malcolm finally stopped his thinking and he turned around, but was not taken back by how the person they saved wasn't a normal being. He'd been in the Tournament too long to be surprised by much anymore, so it was just something he rarely ever showed. "So, now what?" He asked the small animal before him.

"Whoa, going a little fast here, eh? I still have to find what I even came here for!"

"And, what would that be?" Lauren stepped forward.

"A Chaos Emerald."

"A uhh... what?" Brock asked, completely confused by what Sonic just said.

"A Chaos Emerald!" Sonic said again.

"Uh, we don't even have any clue to what the hell a Chaos Emerald is, so it'd be better if you actually _told_ us what one is," Malcolm stated flatly.

"Oh great... Long story short, Chaos Emeralds are extremely powerful and if you have all 7 of them, you'll become probably the most powerful thing in existance, or something of that description. For me, it gives me a Super form! And right now, Tails and I have 2, and the one at this temple is the fourth... so if you excuse me for a second, I need to find it!" And with that, Sonic took off, leaving the three in wonder on how he ran so fast.

And then, only about a minute, the anthro returned, holding a ruby gem, perfectly cut out to a perfect shape. "And this is a Chaos Emerald!" Sonic said before he used a wrist-mounted comm-link. Tails! I've got the 3rd Emerald! I'm gonna go back over to the workshop, and I've got a few other people with me too!"

"Uh, that's a ruby..." Brock said as he looked at the object in Sonic's left hand.

"No, it's a Chaos Emerald. They come in 7 colors. Don't ask me, but they're all still called Emeralds, even though only 1 really is an emerald." Sonic explained.

"Right... so, you going somewhere?" Malcolm interjected, not wanting an explaination of much else, other than how to get back to the Tournament in time for the finals.

"Uh yeah, I was about to go to Tails's workshop. You wanna follow?" Sonic asked.

"Eh, what other choice do we have?" Lauren asked Malcolm.

"Let's go then," Malcolm ordered his team.

"Got it." Brock replied.

---

Whoo! End of chapter 2! Review please!

-Da man, Adam

---

William: And here I am again, ready to answer the questions of the curious...

Flak Cannon: My personal favorite of the original Tournament weapons, the Flak Cannon is a shotgun basically, but a really high-tech one that shoots red-hot flak (or metal fragments). Primary fire shots the flak normally like a shotgun, but secondary shots it all in a ball that explodes on impact ot any surface.

Minigun: Tournament classics with some extreme power! Primary fire shoots the minigun (a gatling gun) at top speed, and is a little less powerful than the secondary fire's slower, cased rounds. Nothing else to it.

HV Assault Rifle: THe FHI overpowered version of the Assault Rifle. Primary is the same as the AR, but it more powerful, and secondary shots a straight shot grenade that explodes semi-massively.

Assault Rifle: The Tournament starting weapon, it is very weak (but the HV one is overpowered), and only does 7 damage per bullet. It also is horrible at accuracy. The grenade secondary fire must be charged to make it fly anywhere, due to it being a gravity affected weapon. Uncharged greandes only go about 5 feet...

--

William: Now for the Adrenaline Comboes...

Speed: Increases speed of the user...

Berserk: Increases speed of the user's gun by double...

Invisible: Makes the user mostly invisible, but white spots are over the body of the user still... pretty useless...

Booster: The best one, this gives health back to you every second, 5 at a time, even where it will get you to 199 and then start to charge up sheilds to 150. The only limits to these adrenaline combos are the amount of adrenaline you have left. You have to have 100 to use, and it depletes rapidly.

Pint-sized: Makes the user tiny. Only available using the Bonus Combos mutator.

Camoflauge: Makes the user look like a rock or a skyscraper part. Only available using the Bonus Combos mutator.


	3. Meeting the Fox

Chapter 3: Hey, No Build Errors This Time!

Me: Hmm, it looks like I finally got it to work for once... The place didn't explode during the compilation!

---

It has been an hour since the group of 4, Sonic, Malcolm, Brock, and Lauren, have left the temple. "Man, how much further is it? I don't even run this much in the Tournament!" Lauren exclaimed as they kept running in the same direction, to Tails's workshop.

"It's not that much farther! I usually can get there in a minute, but since I have to show you guys the way, it takes a lot longer. Maybe about a couple of hundred feet, it's just around the corner!" Sonic replied. His running speed was much reduced from having to let the team behind him follow without being left behind, making him a little bored. "I thought you had that one thing you called Adrenaline Combos, and one was for speed?"

"Yeah, but we used the adrenaline earlier, pretty wastefully too..." Malcolm said as he sighed, shaking his head over the group's earlier Rambo tactics, wasting all of their precious adreanline combos on such a weak enemy.

"So, a couple hundred feet you said? It's been a couple hundred YARDS by now!" Brock complained.

"Just shut up Brock," Malcolm said, tired of Brock's complaints.

"Whatever..."

"Hey, I see the place! It's just right there!" Sonic pointed to a small-ish warehouse-like place (at least, a warehouse resembling the DM-Flux2 warehouse). "Tails should be right inside, but I've gotta call him out. Security, I guess..."

"Right..." Brock said, rolling his eyes. "How secure do you need to be when all you need is a Flak Cannon, and about 20 shots for it?"

"Eh? Flak Cannon? What is that?" Sonic asked, completely confused.

"This." Malcolm pulled out a weapon, showing Sonic. Sonic frowned a little.

"I don't use guns at all, but Tails only uses them rarely, but only his own custom made ones. Like this one arm cannon he had. But... it got broken when it was smashed under a rock that fell on the workshop. It took him months to fix the place up, but he just finished it yesterday, so don't blow the place up!" Sonic said, grinning.

"We don't plan to..." Malcolm said, looking over to Brock.

"What?"

"You KNOW what." Lauren replied for Malcolm, knowing how many times he's said this to Brock, and still Brock forgets.

"How many times do I have to keep saying this! I won't destroy anything!" Brock yelled defensively.

Malcolm just sighed, while Sonic laughed near silently. "How many times have you actually listened?"

"Ouch. Touche Malcolm." Brock said, pointing a finger at him.

"Hey, it's funny listening to you argue Brock, but we gotta get going!" Sonic said as he dashed to the front door of the shop and his a litttle call button.

A speaker turned on, and a younger male voice began to say, "Who is it?"

"Hey Tails!" Sonic started, "It's me! And a few other people I met a while ago."

"You're back already Sonic? I thought you were still looking for the 3rd Chaos Emerald last time I checked!" The voice, Tails, said enthusiastically. The door suddenly opened, and the Tournament team was in for yet another surprise, the person Sonic called Tails was a young anthro fox with TWO tails!

"Just how screwed up is this place?" Lauren whispered to Malcolm. Malcolm just looked over to her, ignoring the rude comment to this interesting planet. It was actually a place Malcolm was starting to enjoy, since it had stuff that was unexpected. Malcolm liked to find out more things that were unexpected, and this planet was just chock full of surprises for the Tournament veteran.

"Yeah, I got a little help from those 3 over there. They helped me beat Eggman again, and I was able to get the 3rd Emerald before him!" Sonic smiled, gesturing over to the trio behind him. Lauren gave a 'hey!', Brock gave just a hand wave, and Malcolm just... nodded.

_'A little bit of a boring group, but I dunno just yet...' _ Tails thought to himself, mentally taking notes. They looked a little menacing at first glance, but the girl looked friendly, while the older guy looked like he was expecting something to happen out of the ordinary, which was very true. And the middle guy? He seemed to be a bit of a serious guy who was both friendly looking and looking to be a trouble-maker. An eccentric group to Tails, forgetting his own oddness with his two tails.

"Hi!" Tails said, giving a bit of a wave back to the trio. "My name's Mailes Prower, but call me Tails. I hate it when people call me by first name... who're you?"

"I'm Malcolm, this is Brock, and here's Lauren. Watch out for Brock, he likes to stir up a bit of trouble usually." Malcolm said, smirking on the last comment.

"HEY!" Brock yelled at Malcolm, "What's that all about?"

"Well, it's true."

"..."

"Aside from that, what exactly are you guys doing right now? I think we could be a little bit of assistance if needed," Malcolm offered.

"Hey, what about us getting back to.. you know where?" Lauren asked Malcolm quickly.

"I doubt we'll find a way just yet, and I think they could use a bit of help here, I mean, look, we ARE for hire outside the tournament," Malcolm explained to Lauren on the situation.

"Oh, really..." Brock rolled his eyes again. Turning back to the duo just watching them argue, Brock asked the same question, "you need help on whatever you guys were doing, since our leader apparently has decided to try to help out?"

"Uh, it's up to you Sonic..." Tails said, backing off.

"Sure, the more, the... uh, I'm not even gonna finish... reminds me of that one stupid time..." Sonic said facepalming in his remembering the time Eggman kept saying that over and over and over and over again.

"Oh god, not that again!" Tails said, also remembering that horrible memory, along with how he was nearly squished by a bomb landing near him in a different time.

"What's wrong with saying the more the merrier?" Brock asked.

"Brings back BAD memories... ugh, I'd shoot myself if I had to hear that again... even though I never use guns..." Sonic said.

Lauren whacked Brock upside the head promptly. "HEY! What's with everyone hitting me today! First the stupid Skaarj when I walked into him by accident, then the Juggernaut, and now this!"

"Just... shut... up." Malcolm said, REALLY getting tired of Brock's complaints. "Now, are we able to help?

"Uh yeah, but you guys gotta come with me because Sonic's better when he works alone." Tails explained.

"Right... hey, I'm gonna go look for that 4th Emerald now, so cya guys!" And with that, Sonic was gone...

---

Chapter 3 end! Review people! There were no new item, so no descriptions this time. I'm going to start putting in new descriptions in the chapter itself when they are needed, so as to make the chapter itself longer and not have a bottom section...

William: What about me?

Me: You're fired. Go back to the RPG.

William: string of curses


	4. BURNiNATiON

Chapter 4: BURNiNATiON

I dunno, just decided to have a joke chapter title. And I found a few mistakes in my last chapter in spelling, including spelling Tails's name Mailes instead of Miles, and a few other random mistakes. THey're fixed on my computer, but too much a hassle to fix them up on here... Have to upload a new chapter and then replace it... And my computer hates doing those things... So no fixes, I'll just say them here.

Expect weekly chapter updates, I promised myself on this story to both get weekly updates AND a sequel (a first for me). The sequel will be of couse on this story. I've got stuff planned out for the sequel too, so don't worry about it too much now. But for the most part it's gonna go add new bad guys never seen before and add more chapters, both from the Sonic universe and UT universe. Maybe even some ChaosUT characters, if I feel like it, but I doubt it.

---

"Does he always do that?" Lauren asked after Sonic had run out of visual range of the 4's sights.

"Well, that's Sonic for you! Fueled by adrenaline, even when it could kill him. Hey! WHat's that all about?" Tails yelled at the three after they shared smirks and chuckles. "It's how he lives, on the edge! What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, we do more than that though. Usually. We live past the edge, fueled by both normal adrenaline and Tournament adrenaline. Kills us, but we don't care. Just respawn, that's it. But here, we don't know if we can respawn or not, so we're gonna hold back just a little." Malcolm explained to the young anthro.

Lauren looked over to Brock, who had his ear radio turned off from the group, and to his music. "Hey, cut out your stupid music and at least pay attention for one damn time Brock!" And with that, Lauren smacked her fist to his ear, changing the radio back to the group and turning off his music.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Brock practically screamed, then sighing and glaring at Lauren. "Mrrrnnn- Let's just go..."

Both Tails and Malcolm just stared at Brock, with one eyebrow raised each. Rolling his eyes afterwards, Malcolm turned back to the fox, getting on one knee to talk to the small animal. "Where to? I mean, doesn't help much if we're just standing around, right?"

---

Sonic ran in the general direction of an old base once occupied by GUN, several decades ago, since that's where the next Emerald was supposed to be. _Whoever puts these things in these places really had to be going all out..._ Sonic though as he ran though several buildings on the base site. Nothing but rusting bunkers were around him, but he kept looking around, until he came upon something not rusted out.

It was a silver robotic sentry turret with a red stripe running through the middle of it. The feet of the thing was also red, but in a pattern of black diagonal stripes running on the red strip itself, like those construction lines telling that only authorized personel could go past kind of lines.

It also had a large set of twin blasters and 2 rocket packs on the back of it. A compartment was under the 2 rocket packs, large enough to holster a pair of Chaos Emeralds. Seeing this thing made Sonic shiver, thinking how this used to be the technology used back in the day. It was still a very powerful looking machine, if not more powerful than any GUN robot used currently.

Sonic ran past it, going into another building, looking around. A loud noise was heard outside, getting the attention of the hedgehog, so he ran back outside. And then he saw Eggman opening the back compartment and placing in it 2 Chaos Emeralds, one the doctor must have had before, and one he apparently found before Sonic had in this abandoned base.

"Where you think you're going Eggman?" Sonic shouted to the evil doctor, causeing Eggman to turn around.

"Oh-ho-ho, so the hedgehog finally catches up to me! As you can see, I've already gotten these 2 Emeralds, so leave now and I won't have to destroy you!" Eggman replied as he lifted himself into the machine's cockpit, activating the thing.

"You already know my answer! I'd never run from a good fight!" SOnic smirked as he ran to the frontside of the machine, prepping for a long and hard fight against the old GUN robot.

"You know, I'd never have thought to ever find one of these. You see, GUN made these 30 years ago, but only discontinued them because they were dumb and lost blueprints to these things and then sent them to war. Well, I've found the prints, and now that you've accepted my challenge, let's see how well it does against you Sonic! Prepare for your demise hedgehog!" The robot stomped the ground, and fired a pair of missiles at Sonic.

"Whoa!" Sonic shouted as he barely dodged the speedy missiles. _I've got to watch out for those things! They're faster than any missile Eggman's used before!_

"What's the matter? Scared of a little missile? Have a taste of these then!" Eggman said, mocking Sonic, and then hitting a button, firing the twin laser blasters.

This time however, Sonic didn't have time to dodge. "AHH!" The pain seared through Sonic's right arm, and he grabbed it, trying to stop the pain, but to no avail. Gathering himself, Sonic ran up and tried a Spindash at the robot, but was stopped suddenly by a shield around the robot.

"Hahaha! As you can see, they even had the blueprints to their shield technology. Let's see you get through it! It's powered by the Chaos Emeralds you know..."

_Great, just great, a Chaos Shield around an already powerful robot. What's next? A cannon?_ Sonic dashed around to the backside of the robot, hoping the shield was none-existant in the back, but still to no avail after he tried another Spindash at it. "I'll admit, you really did your math this time Eggman! But there's always a weakspot!"

"Yes, there's always a weak spot, but that's covered by the shield... you'll never beat this robot!" Eggman proclaimed, firing a missile.

"I'll MAKE a weak spot then!" Sonic said as he dodged the 2 missiles again. Unofrtunately, the explosions still hit Sonic, causing him to be knocked over. Sonic came to a skidding halt on his face. _Hey, I think I saw something when he fired those missiles! Maybe that's when I can attack!"_

Eggman fired the lasers again at Sonic, but this time prepared, Sonic was out of the way before Eggman even hit the button. "What? I need to speed up..." Eggman muttered as he turned the robot back to Sonic, who managed to get to the backside of the robot again.

But one thing Eggman didn't know was that Sonic was just waiting now, waiting for Eggman to hit the missile launchers again. "Come on Eggman, I thought you were better than THAT!"

"Grr, I'll make you eat your words for that one Sonic the Hedgehog!" Eggman said, getting furious over Sonic's taunts, and then hitting the missile fire again. This exact moment is what Sonic wanted, and he did a Homing Attack on the robot's compartment this time, but only after the missiles were just launching from the robot.

_This better work..._ Sonic thought as he flew through the air, about to hit either a shield or a metal compartment. Then, miraculously, he hit the compartment, causing it to shatter and drop the 2 Chaos Emeralds, and the missiles also turned and hit the robot since Sonic was under it. "WHAT?" Eggman screamed, extremely mad that Sonic had actually broken the shield, leaving the robot to be just a normally armored bot with good weaponry.

"What's the matter Eggman? Mad that I found a weakspot?" Sonic taunted again, and he smashed into the robot again, this time destroying the robot's rocket packs.

"Don't you worry, I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve!" Eggman said quietly, hitting a button on the robot's console. This caused the robot to retract it's arms and replace them with grabbers, and this caught Sonic off guard, and Eggman moved the arms to grab Sonic successfully by the legs. "I've got you now hedgehog! You have any last words?"

The robot let go of Sonic with one arm and changed back to a gun, and aimed straight at Sonic's head. "Yeah, I've got a few... next time, make sure to cover the wires better."

As Sonic said that, Eggman had already hit the fire button, but the robot's arm began to malfunction and it exploded violently next to Sonic's head. The arm's gun was the only thing that saved Sonic's head from being ripped off, as it was able to shield Sonic as it was hit by the explosion in the upper arm. "Noo! How did you do that?"

"Easy... I just ripped the wires saying gun arms." Sonic said, and the grapple arm squeezed on Sonic, beginning to crush him.

"Well, either way, I'll just have to break a few bones instead! I knew I shouldn't have labeled those wires anyways..." Eggman said, getting out of the cockpit of the robot, and walking out of the base after grabbing the 2 Chaos Emeralds from behind the robot's back, letting the robot's arm continue to squeeze on Sonic's legs.

---

The 4 had started walking about 5 minutes ago, heading to a harbor town near the abandoned GUN base, hoping to meet up with Sonic after he finished looking for the 4th Chaos Emerald, not knowing he was stuck there in the clutches of a GUN robot of the past, having his legs broken. "Hey, how much farther until we get to this place?" Lauren asked Tails as Tails was flying in the front towards the place.

"Not much farther, just about a mile. The place we're meeting up with Sonic, though, is at the docks. A little shop called Denny's Hot Dogs. It's a place that Sonic likes to go eat a lot. I wouldn't doubt he's already there, just eating a bunch of chili dogs, just waiting for us!" Tails laughed as he kept leading.

"You think it'd be a good idea if one of us went to the base anyways to make sure nothing happened to Sonic?" Malcolm asked, getting ready to head off to the base. He'd wanted to go look at the old GUN base anyways, since he wanted to know what GUN did for bases, even if it was 30 years ago since it was last used. Maybe do a comparison to the NEG (New Earth Government) bases of the past also.

"How would you be able to tell us though?" Tails asked, looking back at Malcolm.

"I'll answer that. We've got little ear radios, so we can talk to each other when we need to. Really handy, especially during CTF matches, or even Double Domination matches." Brock looked over to a tree (after explaining), seeing an arrow in it, and then seeing an adult cat practicing archery with the tree. He was actually a pretty good aim with it too.

"What's Double Domination?" Tails inquired.

"2 points to control, and all you need to do is contol them both for 10 seconds and you get a point. I hate it though. Really annoying when you have one point, but can't get the other because the entire other team is protecting it." Malcolm sighed, remembering playing through those matches, and recalling them as matches from hell, since heis team had to fight against The Corrupt in the first round. The Corrupt were considered the best team, followed right behind with Malcolm's team.

"I guess you could go check the base out if you want Malcolm, but I doubt you'll find much to look at." Taiols turned in mid-air, and pointed. "It's in that direction, you can't miss it, The only place that's rusting around here really."

"And where exactly is here, anyways..." Brock muttered.

Malcolm nodded and turned from the group to investigate the base. _I'll just look for 5 minutes, and if nothing comes up, then I'll just radio in and go to that place they're talking about..._

---

End of chapter 4.

Review people! You know you wanna! I accept anonymous reviews FYI. Any and all comments accepted, but that doesn't mean outright flames without reason. Either way, I still enjoy reading all my reviews, and try to reply to all of them if possible (unless I get like 400 at the same time, which is unlikely).

Da man, Adam


	5. SUV Chase pt 1

Chapter 5: Out of Unreal Ed Jokes For Now

A/N: No one reviews...

---

Malcolm walked along the pathway towards the rusted GUN base, with his Assault Rifle ready for any sort of trouble headed his direction. _I need to relax for once... I mean, there shouldn't be anything at an abandoned base, right?_

Soon enough, the path led straight to the half-demolished base. Malcolm let his gun swing idly to his side, with one hand holding it as he walked through the base. He saw and heard absolutely nothing except for the rustling of the wind every second or so. "Anyone here?" Malcolm yelled out suddenly, causing a piece of metal to fall from a building. "This place is just ready to collapse any second..."

A slight sound emitted from a small clearing ahead of Malcolm, seeming to be behind a non-rusted machine that was broken to pieces. Curious, Malcolm walked over to investigate the sound. Whatever made it was either alive only slightly, or was operating barely. Finally going past the robot, Malcolm turned to look at the front of the robot, and found himself looking at an unconscious Sonic.

"Uh guys? We have a problem!" Malcolm said into his communicator.

---

_"Uh guys? We have a problem!" _Borck and Lauren recieved the transmission immediately, and snapped into full attention suddenly, causing Tails to stop and turn to them.

"What is-" Tails said before Brock cut him off with a hand signal to stop.

"Malcolm? What's wrong?" Lauren asked, starting to think in overdrive. Was he in some sort of trouble? Was he able to find anyone?

"_I found Sonic alright. But... his left leg is broken and he unconscious. I think this robot I'm standing next to has to do something with this."_ Malcolm's voice said into their headpieces.

"What? Is he alive?" Lauren yelled, and Tails looked over, fear evidently growing in his eyes. Tails then grabbed at Brock's headphone set, pulled it off, and put it on himself, making Brock utter a small 'hey!' at him.

"_Yeah, but just barely. Weak heartbeat. He's gonna need medical attention within the next few hours, or he might not be able to keep alive."_ Malcolm explained.

"Sonic's hurt? What's going on?" Tails shouted into the headpiece, causing Lauren to cringe, since the broadcast was especially loud in the fact that hers was turned to the max volume already.

"_What the? How'd you get on our frequency?"_

"Ignore that for now Malcolm. What's your location?" Lauren got out a GPS radar and fixed their location to (0,0), and set it to feet.

_"In the military base, next to a robot in a clearing, I'll be behind it. Malcolm out."_ Malcolm's headset shut off, leaving a small beep.

Lauren messed with the radar a bit, and got a fix on where Malcolm was. According to their current location, it was north 1278 feet, and east 437 feet. "Okay, got a fix on the base location. And next time Tails? Just ask for a headset. I've got extras."

And with that, Lauren tossed one of her extras to Brock, who put it on immediately, and set the frequency to the correct channel. "_Kid can't get much more annoying, can he?"_ Brock wondered, hoping to not have the answer soon.

--

(15 minutes later)

The group walked up to the base, quickly finding the broken bot, and then Malcolm, obviously sticking out form behind the thing. "Took you guys long enough. I don't know how much blood he's lost, but it's serious now," he paused, taking a breath, " and he's gonna need medical attention. You know where a hospital is?"

Tails looked over, instinctively knowing Malcolm was talking to him, "Yeah, it's about 3 miles from here. But... that'll take at least 2 hours minutes to get there on foot!"

"No worrying Tails. I found us a little transport." Malcolm walked away for a moment and soon came back, pushing a paint-less car. "All I need is for Lauren to hot-wire it for us, and it'll go. I filled up the tank and checked for any cracks in the engine block."

"I'm on it boss. Just... I need to have a minute to concentrate since I've never had to hot-wire such an old car before."

And with that, Lauren started to work on the car. It was more of an SUV than a car, but it still would work. And a minute later, Lauren got the vehicle started and Brock helped Malcolm get Sonic inside the back area, with Tails going to sit in the front to direct Malcolm as he drove. Lauren and Brock would sit in the back, making sure nothing else happened to the unconscious hedgehog during the trip to the hospital.

Pulling out of the base slowly, as to not crash in the narrow corridors of the base's clutter of broken parts strewn around the outside, Malcolm pressed on the gas as they left, the SUV responding amazingly quickly.

"Where did you learn to drive so well on this terrain?" Tails asked as the SUV sped through the forest, narrowly missing trees on both sides.

"... Onslaught vehicles were so crappy at turns, you had to be good to drive well offroad. I've been doing this for years, although this one seems to be better than all the ones I've ever driven before. It actually is gripping the road worth half a damn..." Malcolm replied.

A shadow began to overtake the vehicle as they drove quicker through a clearing, leaving the car to be blind nearly to any trees quickly. "Hey! There's some kind of Helix vehicle above us Malcolm! But it's a LOT bigger!" Brock said as the ship above began to lower itself. Malcolm responded by going faster and suddenly making a quick right hand turn and shooting back left, inducing a drift through the dirt, blinding the ship driver from seeing the SUV as it entered the forest again.

"I see it... Shoot it if it decides to attack us, and only then." Malcolm ordered, shifting to his Assault RIfle, and handing it to Tails. "You know how to shoot?" Tails nodded slowly, unsure of what to say really. "Then shoot the ship when it attacks. I have a feeling it's about to fire on us. And... hang on everyone!" The ship fired a laser, but Malcolm twisted the car just in time to dodge the slow beam (okay, it was going fast, but not that fast) and near miss yet another tree.

"Adrenaline full."

"Huh?"

"Ignore that, that was the announcer voice for telling me my adrenaline is full." Malcolm said, activating his special adrenaline, one unique to him.

"Reflex Booster! Reflexes increased to 200."

"Uh, that should be good, right? Tails asked, looking around for the voice, hearing it from all sides.

"Yeah, that would be good. Now let's take this thing down!" Brock yelled as he stuck his head out the rear window and fired his gun at the ship.

---

A/N Review please! And oh, cliffhanger! And soon, to literaly be a cliff-side chase! All that in... chapter 6 of UC!


	6. SUV Chase pt 2

Unreal Conflict

Chapter 6: Don't Stop at the Top (Medic Touge Chase)

Eh... no one reviews now... BTW, I've started a Need for Speed: Carbon fiction in the Game Crossovers section for those, who read but don't review, who would like to read that. And yes, this chapter is supposed to be something like Carbon's canyon duels.

Doing some experimentals in this chapter, namely music inclusion.

---

Brock stuck his head out of the SUV, and fired on the aircraft. The bullets from his newly aquired M50 Asault Rifle (from inside the SUV) ripped holes into the sides of the large craft, but did no damage overall. Lauren also leaned out of the window and began to fire the M353 Machine Gun mounted in the SUV's back cargo area, but the bullets proved to be too weak to do more than dents in that pursuer.

"Hang on, I see a road ahead, I'm gonna have to jump this hill though to make it!" Malcolm stomped the gas and the SUV surged with new power. The engine screamed as the vehicle just kept accelerating, nearing 100 MPH, speeds Tournament vehicles never could go.

(Don't Stop at the Top - Children of Bodom)

The hill approached quickly, less than 100 feet. '_Tails better not just decide to stick his head out just yet...'_ Malcolm thought as the SUV hit 120. "Get back in! Stop firing immediately!"

The ship flying overhead fired a pair of missiles at the speeding SUV, closing in fast. A clearing was before the hill, exactly where the missiles would hit the SUV. "Malcolm, let me shoot those missiles outta the sky!" Brock yelled over the engine's muscular growl.

"Too risky! I've got this under control!" Malcolm shouted back, knowing his adrenaline combo was aboutto run out in just mere seconds. "Hang on!"

Tails just sat in his seat, completely scared, knowing what lay ahead of the hill. '_They don't even know this is a canyon...'_

140 MPH, 145, 150, 152, 153 MPH. The speedometer kept rising slowly, with Tails glancing over to it every second or so. "Don't worry kid, Malcolm's gonna get us there in time," Brock said, noticing the evident fear in Tails's eyes.

"That's not it... this is a canyon..."

With those words, the Tournament vets all looked at Tails suddenly, and he cringed in his seat. Malcolm turned back to the road, and looked to his right. The missiles were about to hit them in the side if he didn't move in time. "Lauren, the missiles, take care of them!"

"On it already!"

Lauren grabbed the machine gun again and wildly began to fire on the Tomahawk-like missiles. One bullet hit the lead mssiles, causing it to wildly veer right, having lost a stabilizing wing in the rear. The second missile, however, kept speeding on. Tails turned in his seat, holding the Assault Rifle tightly, actually holding the charge grenade fire button.

Realizing this, Tails's eyes bulged, and he suddenly twisted his body and let go of the button when he aimed in the general direction of the open back windoe of the SUV. The grenade flew from the AR, whizzing past both Brock's and Lauren's heads, and out the back window of the SUV. It kept flying forwards, and detonated in midair when it collided with the second missile, causing the explosive to also detonate! Brock turned back to Tails, mouth open in awe in how the little fox had just fired the AR's grenade attachment with such precision.

They all turned back just in time to see the hill right there in front of them, Malcolm suddenly blinking, adrenaline running out then. The SUV climbed the hill, launching itself up in the air, getting next to the ship, and over the open canyon below them, 2000 feet below. The SUV neared the edge of the small canyon road they were aiming for, and landed directly in the middle of it very smoothly, as the SUV barely made it. If they went even just 1 MPH slower, they wouldn't have made it. The ship suddenly turned off and went away, revealing the emblem of Eggman on the sides.

(end song)

"Holy..." Malcolm breathed as he felt his (real) adrenaline pumping through his system. The SUV took off again through the twisting mountain road. "Hey Tails, how much farther?"

"Uh... after that jump, it should only be around the corner now," Tails replied, pointing to a building around the mountain side, "They should be open. I think it's a 24 hour hospital."

"Uh... what time is it around here anyways?" Brock inquired, looking at his headset's menu's going to reset the time to the time on this planet.

"It's... 9 in the morning. We'd better hurry still, I think Sonic's body didn't like the ride..."

Malcolm turned the car into the emergency drive-in area, and tried to open his door, finding it stuck, and he kicked it open. "Tails... give my Rifle to Brock for the moment."

Tails nodded, handing the gun to Brock, who stored it into Tournament sub-space. Malcolm got out of the vehicle, opened the door to the back area and Lauren handed Sonic's broken body to him. With that, the other 3 got out of the car, and Malcolm lead them to the doors, the doors auto-sliding open, and medics rushed to them. "What happened to him!" "What did he do?" "Who are you guys?" "Right this way, here's a gurney! Set him down slowly..."

The bombardment of questions rang in the group's ears, and Malcolm set Sonic down on the aforementioned stretcher, and the medic took the stretcher away. Doctors came out of the rooms and began to help the medic get Sonic to a room for operation. The broken leg had turned to a double-broken leg from the off-road chase. No one really knew if he'd walk again... let alone run...

---

A/N End chapter.


End file.
